


I'm not going anywhere

by maia_nn



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Sex, Vacation, the boys are both corny and they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maia_nn/pseuds/maia_nn
Summary: “Oh my god Even! Look out the window! Look at the ocean it’s so beautiful!”“Not as beautiful as you.”“Jesus, you’re so corny.” Isak blushed. Even loved that, that he could still make Isak blush with his corny shit even though they’ve been together for over three years.Or: Isak and Even take a vacation together





	I'm not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> well, I'm writing again and it feels damn good. Enjoy this small little fic, hope it makes you happy like it makes me happy. 
> 
> I love comments :)

“Oh my god Even! Look out the window! Look at the ocean it’s so beautiful!”

“Not as beautiful as you.”

“Jesus, you’re so corny.” Isak blushed. Even loved that, that he could still make Isak blush with his corny shit even though they’ve been together for over three years. 

Isak and Even were driving from the airport to their airbnb, a place they both decided on because it was far away from all the hotels and big cities, instead it’s a small house that sits in a quiet town looking out on a beach that, according to the owner, is almost always deserted. Isak had packed all of his swim trunks and at the airport he had put on a pair, having insisted that ‘Even, as soon as we get there I am getting my ass in that ocean so I need to be prepared.’

Even couldn’t stop looking at his thighs. The shorts Isak decided to put on were from a year ago, so they were a little small on him. They rose high above his knee and they were so tight it was obscene. Even couldn’t help himself as he moved his hand between Isak’s thighs and let it settle there, squeezing gently. 

Isak’s blush deepened but he didn’t shy away. 

“Even, look at that bird! We don’t have birds like that in Norway! Oh my god look at that tree. Wow. The ocean is just so blue it’s almost as blue as your eyes but not quite holy shit this is amazing.”

Even just chuckled and rubbed circles into Isak’s skin with his thumb. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

.

Both boys were covered in sweat and panting heavily as Even pushed himself off and out of Isak to flop down beside him. 

“I feel weird,” Isak said. 

Even snorted. “Wow, that’s not the kind of feedback I like to hear.”

“No! No, Even, it was fantastic.” Isak turned to face Even and kissed his lips softly. “Trust me,” Isak said when he noticed the unsure expression on Even’s face. “It was amazing.” He kissed him again. “You are amazing.” 

Even hummed. “Okay, I guess I believe you.” He pulled Isak closer and kissed him deeper, sucking on his tongue softly. Isak felt his dick give an interested twitch but he was too fucked out to go for another round. He pulled back reluctantly. 

“I wasn’t talking about that Even. I mean I feel weird having sex in like a total strangers’ bed. What if we accidentally stain something or we leave behind the smell of sex or we accidentally leave a used condom somewhere?” Isak shivered. “I would be mortified.” 

Even sighed fondly. “Only you would worry about that Isak.” 

Isak huffed out a breath when Even pushed his face into his neck and kissed him sweetly on his pulse point. “I think any reasonable person would worry about that.”

“Okay.” Even kissed up Isak’s jaw, to that small spot behind his ear that never failed to make Isak whimper. 

“You know that I-I’m calling you an unreasonable person right now right E-Even?” 

“Okay.” 

“You are the most unreasonable person in the universe.”

“Okay.” 

“Stop just agreeing with everything I say!” 

“Okay.” 

Isak huffed out a breath again, but this time it was fond. It was fond and loving, and when Even rolled himself on top of Isak he gave in completely. Isak pushed his hands into Even’s hair and tugged. Even sighed into his neck and continued his assault of licks, kisses, and bites. 

“Even?”

Even hummed in response. 

“You need a haircut.”

Even hummed again. 

“Even.”

“What is it baby?”

“Do you-do you have any kinks?” 

Even chuckled and smiled against Isak’s skin. 

“I think you know my kinks baby.”

Isak took a sharp intake of breath when Even’s hand traveled up his chest and began pinching his nipple. 

“Isak.” Even kissed his collarbone. “Isak.” He breathed cold air on his nipple. “Isak.” He tugged on the bud with his teeth. Isak writhed under Even.

Isak seemed to gather his senses when he pulled Even’s face up towards his own where he could stare into his blue, blue eyes. 

Even appreciated the view that blessed his eyes. Isak on the bed under him, skin flushed, mouth parted and breaths coming out in short, small gasps. 

“Hey Even, I’m serious. What are your kinks?”

“I’m serious too Isak.”

Isak gave him a confused look. 

“Isak.” Even gave him a very serious look. “You’re my kink.” 

“Oh my god Even you are beyond cheesy!” Isak covered his face with his hands. 

“We still haven’t gone swimming, you know.” 

“And who’s fault is that?” Isak said, tracing Even’s lips with the tip of his fingers. 

“Obviously it’s your fault because you decided to wear those swim trunks.”

“You’re the one who can’t keep your hands off me,” Isak said, giggling when Even squeezed his hips. 

“What can I say? I have the hottest boyfriend in the world.” 

Isak giggled again and Even reluctantly rolled off of him and got up to find his swim trunks. Once they were both ready they raced out to the beach, each trying to get to the water first. Even won. 

“I can’t believe you beat me,” Isak said, wrapping his legs around Even’s waist and his arms around Even’s neck. “It’s just because you’re a giraffe with insanely long legs.”

“Yup, that’s me. Even the giraffe.” 

Isak kissed Even sweetly and soft, taking his time, because he could. They floated together, too absorbed with each other to appreciate much of the beauty around them. But they had two whole weeks here, so they had time. 

“Let’s do that thing where we meet again,” Even said.

“What thing?” 

“Like when we pretend we don’t know each other...so do you swim here often?” 

Isak chuckled, but played along. “I’m actually here on vacation with my super hot boyfriend.”

“Oh, and where is this super hot boyfriend you speak of?” 

“I’m not sure...but I’m pretty sure he’s about to be replaced.”

“Oh yeah? By who, if I might ask?” Even said, grabbing handfulls of Isak’s ass under the water. 

Isak didn’t respond, instead he just started assaulting Even with kisses. 

Needless to say, their little game didn’t last long. 

.

That night, when Even was fast asleep in Isak’s arms, Isak thought about his surprise. He had a small box in his bag, one that contained two rings. Isak was going to propose. 

But when he thought about it he found that he was scared, terrified even. He wanted it so bad, so bad that his bones ached with longing. And yet, he still felt scared. But then Even whispered Isak’s name in his sleep and Isak found that fear slipping slowly away, so he laid next to Even and slept. 

But the next morning the fear was back, so he hid the box under his side of the mattress and waited. 

And one night when he and Even were falling asleep he found his courage. Because it was only the two of them, and Even gave Isak strength. Always. So he turned over to face Even and kissed his lips once, twice, three times. Even was smiling at him. 

“Will you marry me?”

Isak didn’t even fully finish his sentence before Even was squealing. 

“Oh my god yes!” Even didn’t even hesitate, not even for one second, instead he rolled his body on top of Isak’s and kissed him countless times. “Yes yes yes.”

Isak was numb with happiness. 

Later on, in the middle of the night, neither Isak nor Even could sleep because of overwhelming feelings of excitement and love and happiness. But as Isak was nodding off Even spoke. 

“Are you sure you want me? Are you sure you want someone crazy forever?”

Isak was awake instantly and he laid his body on top of Even’s, kissing his lips slowly. He cupped his face with both hands and whispered softly. 

“People say I’m broken, people say you’re crazy, but we’re neither of those things. You’re amazing and I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
